Late Night Murder Attempts
by Corvin
Summary: Bent on drunken revenge, the mysteriously alive Sakon seeks out Kankurou in the middle of the night with the intent to kill.


Sakon crept silently into the room that was lit only by the half moon in the night sky outside. He glared at the figure sleeping in the bed of the hotel room. The head of spiky brown hair was all that was visible from underneath the large, black comforter.

He was there while his older brother Ukon distracted the others. Sneaking into the Sunagakure had not been an easy feat, but the twins, former ninjas of the Sound Five were up to the challenge. At least that might have been the case if not for the Twins'… Altered consciousness.

That night they had too much sake and came up with a half baked plan of revenge. All because of what happened that day…

Oh yes, he remembered the day long ago, when they had just been about to kill the little dog boy when that stupid Sabaku had appeared out of nowhere. He made quick work of them; Sakon remembered the day, though he had slept in their body during the end of the battle. When the Sand Nin had made his final and supposedly fatal blow, Ukon had managed to twist their joined body so that it blocked their vital organs.

They played dead until the brunette pair left and found themselves barely able to move. After days in the forest they made it to a tiny settlement near Konoha.

There they had been taken in by an old man who ran a small vegetable farm. They worked there for two years, keeping a low profile and making the garden flourish. They had been enraged that no one from the Sound had come looking for them, but Ukon pointed out that as long as Orochimaru thought they were dead, they would not be his slaves.

So they worked, training as well, hating the brunette that had beaten them. Until one day, by complete chance they saw the dog boy, a boy with glasses and a girl with white eyes and a blush. They were following a woman into the very restaurant they were delivering carrots, onions and cabbage to.

Curious as to what they were up to, the twins rubbed onions on their boy to hide their familiar scent and then dirt on their faces to disguise them further than two years of aging.

The boy and his companions were seated near the front. Ukon had snickered quietly when he jumped at the sight of them. However, he didn't recognize them; this was apparent when he turned to the girl saying, "Sorry, twins just always give me a jump ever since…"

He had gone into the story, loud enough that the whole establishment, including the twins, could hear them. It was the story of their fight.

Both Sakon and Ukon rolled their eyes numerous times as the brunette tried to make it out that he had everything under control until they played some kind of nasty trick. As if; if that Sand Nin hadn't shown up-

"… Then Kankurou's puppet blocked the kunai…"

Sakon looked over at his older brother who had also frozen at the sound of the name. Kankurou was it? They knew it was a Sand Ninja that attacked them, they knew he was one of the Kazekage's brats, but they never cared what his name was.

For the time they had been healing, memories of his died out slowly, but the very sound of his name made Sakon's blood boil. They walked past the group, purposefully bumping Kiba's elbow as he drank some of his milk and then smirking when it spilled.

They hadn't slept that night; both were restless with their own thoughts. Never ones to hide anything from each other, they both agreed that they wanted 'Kankurou's' blood. True that through the fight with him they were free of Orochimaru, but something inside them still wanted revenge; so revenge they would get.

So here he was, back in his old sound uniform that seemed much smaller on him, straddling his face painted enemy. Sakon gripped the Kunai that he meant to plunge into the other's throat, tightly. Kankurou had removed his hood, but really, what kind of an idiot wore make up to bed?

He smirked, answering his own question, 'a dead idiot'

Without hesitation he plunged the blade into the exposed neck as hard as he could. He grinned, licking his lips in triumph. That stupid ninja was dead, he and Ukon had gotten their-

No.

Sakon's eyes widened in horror; the blade stopped less than half an inch in. It was too hard to go any further, but that wasn't what really had the ex-Sound ninja shaking. There was no blood.

For a moment he wanted to believe it would take a second and the red liquid would spill out. However, it was only sand. Only sand came out of the wound, pouring onto the pillow. Soon the face itself began melting away as if the skin had been doused with acid.

Sakon stared; it wasn't Kankurou at all, "… No"

"Yep"

Sakon tried to turn around but found his body paralyzed. He gasped and found he could still turn his head. There, behind him at the foot of the bed stood who he assumed to be the real Kankurou. His hand was outstretched and Sakon could see his fingertips glowing. He looked down and sure enough, when looking closely he could see blue threads of chakra that rendered his body motionless below the neck.

He glared back over and his shirtless, hoodless, paint-less captor. 'So he does take it off when he sleeps' the boy thought idly

Kankurou raised an eyebrow as he approached the grey haired ninja straddling Karasu. He tilted his head to the side in recognition, "You?"

Sakon growled at him, "Let me go you bastard" He refrained from raising his voice let the brunette's company hear and come after him in favor of his brother.

The threads of Chakra that had wrapped themselves around his wrists coiled up around his fingers. Sakon struggled against the pull, but found that he shakily let go of the kunai handle before his hands jerked behind his back.

The Sabaku shook his head, "Coming after me? After all this time? Especially when I let you live. You really don't know how to save your own skin, do you?"

Before he could answer Sakon's body was picked up and thrown hard against the far wall. He gasped and choked on some air before doubling over and coughing. The moment he regained his senses he stared up at the brunette who moved to stand in front of him, "You what?"

The jounin smirked, "Oh come on. Did you really think you fooled me? Sure dog breath bought it, but do you honestly hold me to the same standard as him?"

Sakon snorted, 'hardly' but instead he replied, "Release me"

"Why? So you can go and stab one of my puppets again?" He moved his fingers, forcing the boy to stand very still against the wall he had been thrown into with his arms at his sides, "You really have pushed your luck too far this time"

He leaned closer, glaring at the boy. Sakon bit his lip; he could smell the brunette perfectly; very faint sandalwood and masculine scent filled his nose. He also could not help but notice how striking the brunette's features were beneath the theater makeup or how fit his body was under the ninja equipment and padding he wore. Sakon couldn't help but feel a little respect for Kankurou; he certainly wasn't a ninja for the fangirls. If they saw what Sakon was seeing they would start foaming at the mouth.

The ex-Sound Nin sneered, "Afraid to let me go then?"

Kankurou rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid" He picked Sakon up again, this time with his bare hand and by the throat. He tossed the boy carelessly onto the bed again next to Karasu. Sakon could feel his limbs moving against their will, Kankurou was tying him to the bedpost.

"What are you going to do with me?" He demanded, suddenly feeling slightly panicked.

The jounin raised an eyebrow and then shook his head, "Don't get any ideas" He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Now I have a couple questions… What are you doing here?"

Sakon glared at him, "I'm here to kill you"

Kankurou flicked him on the nose causing the glare to falter and then deepen, "Why is that? For revenge on your fallen comrades?"

"Like Hell. Ukon and I both hated them all! After he dodged your attack-"

The brunette laughed, interrupting him, "Oh really? 'Dodged my attack' huh? You really do hold me in the same regard as that guy from Konoha. You didn't dodge; I tilted the blades in the last second. 1/27 of an inch to the left and your liver would have been punctured, does that tell you anything?"

Sakon inhaled slowly, "… Oh…"

Kankurou smirked as he examined Sakon's clothing, "I had meant to come back and get you for some information on the Sound. But when my siblings and I came to the spot you were gone. We didn't see any point in going after you though" He shook his head, "So your brother is here as well?"

The boy only glared at him silently.

Kankurou sighed sarcastically, "You haven't been wearing this for two years have you?"

"Leave me alone! Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" Sakon began to thrash against his restraints while Kankurou watched him with a bored smirk.

After about five minutes he began to calm down, finding that his bonds were holding strong. The Sabaku undid his purple sash and pulled it off to examine it, letting the other's shirt fall open.

After a moment he grinned, "This is a rare type of silk… There's only one place where this type of silkworms breed…"

He flopped down next to Sakon again, "So tell me, are you going to cooperate? Or are we going to have to do an autopsy?"

Sakon grit his teeth, "Why would I want to help you? I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes you've said that" Kankurou leaned over him balancing with his left hand that was resting on Sakon's right upper arm, "You still haven't mentioned why"

He blinked and ignored Sakon's indignant look as he pushed the boy's shirt off his right shoulder, "What have we here? A curse mark? Of course…" He looked at Sakon, "Were you planning on using this?"

The other jerked his head to the left in disgust and Kankurou smirked, "I see, you don't want _his _power do you? Did he send you here?"

"Hardly" Spat Sakon pretending not to notice that Kankurou leaned closer, "My brother and I will never follow Orochimaru's orders again. We are here to kill you on our own agenda"

"Mm, yes about that; have you been avoiding the question or are you just easily distracted?"

Sakon glared at the growing amusement on the brunette's face, "I don't know why I want to kill you! I just do so I'm going to!"

Kankurou gave him an exasperated look; "You're not going to kill me, so get over it" He looked back down at the white shoulder smirking, "But… If you use this you might have a chance"

"Never!" Sakon hissed

"That's what I wanted to hear" The younger ninja jumped when he felt lips pressed against the mark.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up, I'm raping you" Sakon's eyes widened as Kankurou roughly bit the seal on his shoulder. "Stop it!"

"I said shut up" Growled the brunette ripping off a piece of the boy's shirt and stuffing it in his mouth. "Under normal circumstances I would just kill you, but you caught me on a good night" His eyes flickered down and Sakon's gaze followed. The ex-Sound Nin gulped; against the white of his pale legs he could see the tenting of the jounin's loose black pants.

Kankurou smirked and leaned back, grabbing Sakon's kunai out of his puppet's throat. The grey haired boy watched with a dark blush on his frowning face as the Sabaku cut his shorts off, completely revealing the lower half of his body.

He snarled against the fabric in his mouth and Kankurou poked his nose, "Stop it; if you behave this can be good for both of us. Who knows? I might not kill you afterwards"

He grabbed the Sakon's half hard cock and clicked his tongue, "This won't do"

Sakon's eyes slipped shut as Kankurou began to pump him lazily, a small noise escaping through the gag. The brunette smirked, tossing the kunai over his shoulder.

Kankurou shifted putting his leg between Sakon's. He licked his lips as he jerked the boy with one hand and massaged his silver haired pubic region with the other. Sakon breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep his brain from turning to mush. In a last ditch attempt to dissuade the increasingly attractive man on top of him he mumbled something that Kankurou could not understand.

With a sigh the brunette leaned back, still pumping Sakon's hardening appendage, he pulled the torn piece of shirt out of his mouth, "What was that?"

"My brother will come for me" Sakon said with far less conviction and edge than he had hoped for.

"Uh huh, tell me, is he the one that decided to be a genius and have my brother and sister chase after him?" The brunette lay on top of him, leaning up just enough to keep stimulating the other, "You two really didn't plan this out…" He began licking the pale cheek with the very tip of his tongue.

Sakon remained silent, eyes wide, lips quivering. He was scared to say anything, because that would involve opening his mouth, and he was not sure where that would lead, but he had a pretty good idea from the hard on straining against his thigh.

The puppet master smirked and glided his tongue to the corner of the younger's painted lips, lapping delicately as harrowed breaths passed between them.

Sakon made a small noise in his throat; he could feel his jaw moving on its own, making an entrance for that sinful muscle. He struggled to resist, but just as he managed to stop himself; Kankurou squeezed his erection at the base and moved slowly to the head, not relinquishing any pressure as he did so.

"Nnngaaahh!" Sakon tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Before he was able to gather his bearings Kankurou had his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Sakon opened his eyes still breathing hard because Kankurou still held his tightly and was playing with the tip with his thumb. The brunette moved his tongue around, caressing Sakon's and tasting him thoroughly.

The poor grey haired teen was feeling dizzy as he kissed back. He could feel Kankurou smirking against his lips but he couldn't bring himself to care. His face was burning, his stomach was doing back flips and his cock ached like no tomorrow. Fuck he needed it bad now and he didn't care he had originally come here with the intent to kill!

"Mmmm" He whimpered against the larger male's mouth as Kankurou began to jerk him faster, humping his leg as he did, moving closer to Sakon's groin.

Kankurou lifted his head so that his lips hovered just above the emerald ones beneath him. He opened his mouth and let his tongue fall halfway into Sakon's, licking it and trying to coax it out.

Sakon tilted his head with a small moan, following Kankurou's tongue with his own.

The brunette shifted once again pushing his legs open to lie between them. Then he grabbed Sakon's left hand and brought it down to his waist band. He opened his eyes and stared at Sakon. The boy stared back, even as their tongues collided together, before he turned away, blushing darkly.

He was able to move his left hand and it was apparent what the jounin wanted; Sakon gulped and pushed his hand into Kankurou's pants.

Pleased, Kankurou leaned down and kissed Sakon again, fisting him roughly.

"Ahhhh" The grey haired boy moaned, trying to remain patient as he slid his fingers down the jounin's length. It was already rock hard and dripping slightly, he touched the sensitive tip causing Kankurou to push his hips forward again.

Sakon bit his lip and gripped the brunette as tightly as he was being held and began to jerk him off. Kankurou's breath came out in grunts as he matched the boy's pace.

The silver haired boy moaned and leaned up to kiss the Sabaku. They kissed and let their tongues dance together before Kankurou dominated the kiss and pushed Sakon harder into the bed.

Sakon whimpered as the brunette's tongue ravaged his mouth, his stomach and groin were burning; it would have been painful if not for the incredible pleasure that was leaving him breathless and dizzy. He couldn't take it, his cock was so hard and Kankurou tasted so good, "Kankurou!" His white semen coated his and Kankurou's stomach's and the brunette's hand.

Kankurou pumped him a few more times before letting go. Sakon hesitantly let go of the Sabaku's still huge erection, looking at him, wondering what was to happen next. Kankurou pulled the boy hand up and let go of his wrist.

Sakon blinked, but realized what Kankurou was doing as the jounin pushed his tip into the ex-Sound Nin's tight hole. He was well lubed from Sakon's cum, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"No, don't!" He stiffened, but Kankurou only pushed in a little more before pausing.

"I honestly wasn't sure if you and your brother survived or not…" He nibbled on the boy's bottom lip, "It would have been a real shame to waste your pretty face…" He pushed in a little more; ignoring the silver haired boy's pained cries.

Kankurou dropped his head onto the boy's shoulder, panting and trying not to come before he was all the way in. It might have been smarter to stretch him first. Sakon fisted his hair, pulling on it hard. Kankurou sighed, "If you would calm the fuck down," He bucked his hips and Sakon all but screamed, "It would hurt less"

He pushed harder, fuck he was in. Sakon felt like sobbing, this had to be payback for sneaking in and trying to kill him.

The Sabaku let out a breath, "Fuck…"

He thrust his hips and clenched his teeth. Sakon pulled on his hair again, but Kankurou didn't even seem to notice it.

Sakon couldn't help but blush at the sound of the brunette's harsh breathing against his ear. But the pain far outweighed the flattery, he could feel himself stretching, not tearing, lucky him.

Kankurou noticed the tears in the boy's eyes and smirked, "Tight little bitch aren't you?"

The younger boy glared at him, which was hardly threatening through his blushed face, tear filled eyes and open mouth. Kankurou's breath wasn't coming in nearly fast enough for him to say anymore so he laid his head and back down.

It didn't take very long at all until Sakon felt something hot and wet inside him. Kankurou groaned into his ear, one hand scratching the boy's thigh and the other gripping his hand.

They lay there quietly, Sakon trembling because he was still in pain and Kankurou because he was spent.

"I'm sleepy…" Murmured Sakon, his eyes fluttering to stay open

"Then sleep," grumbled Kankurou shifting, "I'll clean us up"

And the Tsuin fell into darkness, dreaming that his and Ukon's half baked, drunken plan had worked, and somehow, it wasn't very satisfying at all.

* * *

The next morning Sakon woke up to the worst headache he ever had. He sat up and looked around; all he remembered was drinking with Ukon and muttering about some jerk who had tried to kill them.

"FUCK!" He had tried to move but was met with an immense pain in his backside. Panic began to set in, what the fuck had happened?

His eyes widened, oh please… Please dear sweet, merciful, Jesus in heaven tell him he and Ukon didn't-

"What now?"

Sakon winced at the volume of the voice against his sensitive ears and looked up to see a well built brunette in only a pair of black pants, drying his hair off with a white towel. He blinked, this guy looked familiar, could it be that, "Did we…" He trailed off not quite wanting to say it.

The man smirked, "Why yes, yes we did"

"Oh thank you" Sakon breathed out to Jesus, putting a hand on his chest in relief. His head began to pound as the brunette laughed at him; he glared, "What's so funny?"

The other shook his head and quieted down. Sakon blinked slowly deciding to let it go, "Where is my brother?"

"Downstairs, tied to a chair and demanding that we let him go or give him an aspirin" Said the young man simply, walking over to a dresser and opening the top drawer.

Sakon tensed, "Why? What's going on? Who are you?" He tried once again to stand up against the pain, but his almost numb legs gave out underneath him, leaving the boy in a naked heap on the floor.

"Name's Kankurou" smirked the brunette walking over to him with a large T shirt, "You and your brother broke in here last dead, pissed drunk, and trying to kill me. Then he got caught by my brother and sister when he tried to lead them away into the forest, and then you got caught in here, by me and then we proceeded to fuck" He sat down on the bed and looked at the wide eyed boy who shakily pulled on the shirt, "Anymore questions?"

"I'm scared to ask" Muttered Sakon staring at the ground, "Well… What are you going to do with us?"

Kankurou shrugged, "Well, is it just when you're drunk or do you plan to make another attempt at my life"

"Drunk" Said Sakon clutching his head, "Trust me I'll never drink again" He looked around, tugging on the shirt, "Where are my clothes?"

"I cut them off you last night" Said Kankurou and he continued ignoring the indignant blush, "We might let you go, depends on what Baki says. He might want to keep you for interrogation. If I recall you guys were big shots in the Sound right?"

Sakon nodded

"Yeah, he'll probably want to keep you" Kankurou leaned forward and brushed the boy's hair out of his face, "at least that's good news for me"

Sakon blushed and shook his head, "Don't you dare think this is going to happen again! Me and my brother will tell you anything you want to know about the bastard and his village and then we will take our leave!"

Kankurou stared at him with obvious boredom until he was done; "Actually," He began and then hoisted the boy up to straddle his lap, "You is gonna be mah personal bitch now, ok?"

Sakon glared at him through the pain of being handled so roughly, but the brunette only smirked more and gave him a small peck on the lips and then began to kiss his neck. Sakon tried to growl but it came out as more of a purr, "I never knew," He managed, "That sand shinobi were such perverts!"

He meant it as an insult but Kankurou just chuckled, "Only with cute, little half naked sound shinobi in our laps" He slid his hands up the smaller boy's thighs and began to massage his ass.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Sakon! I-"

Sakon looked up and saw his older brother with a rope hanging off his left wrist, staring at him in shock and horror. The younger twin groaned and put his in the crook of Kankurou's neck, wishing to hide from the moment.

Gaara was right behind Ukon looking at Kankurou and blinking in what looked like confusion, "What are you doing?"

Temari followed and laughed at the scene, "Well little brother," She said putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "He's having a very happy birthday"

* * *

Corvin: That's just something I kind of threw out there, because, I'm cool like that.

Kabuki: Hurray and appearance in an AN

Corvin: No one even knows who you are, I'm not sure I even do

Kyo: -hugs Kabuki- Anyways! Corvin wrote this to celebrate Kanky's birthday!

Kabuki: It's on May 15th

Corvin: Kekeke well, I'm off to work on CinderSand and Literature of the Naïve, much luff kids! Bye Bye

Corvin, Kyo, Kabuki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANKUROU!!!!

PS: Don't ask who Kabuki is, just kind of randomly wrote it and blah


End file.
